Whirlpool Empire
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Naruto gains a power from a different world. Soon he leaves the village and his neglectful family behind to bring back the Whirlpool country, only this time it will be the Whirlpool Empire. One-shot


**Ok guys this is a one-shot. I wrote this on my free time when I had nothing else to do and think of this as an outline for any of you writers who wish to write a store like this so go ahead and enjoy and you can use this story to write your own story. Enjoy! **

The year is 2020 and the world has been entrenched in a deadly conflict for the past 5 years. The reason for this conflict was all because of the vast oil reserves found deep in the pacific. It started with the U.S who started to built oil rigs, but nations such as Japan, Russia, China and etc started to claim their own piece. They didn't know how it happened but slowly over time the heated disputes became a full blown war. There were 3 factions in total the first was the America's Union. This was a Union of nations of both North and South America. The second was the European Powers, they were not as united as the America's Union, but still worked towards the same goal to keep Europe a world superpower the only nation that did not join them was the Russian Federation they allied them self with the Asian Collections, they were a group of Asian Nations. The first decade of the war was a bloody war on the seas and in the air. During this time it was proven that the Asian Collection and the America's Union naval and aviation might was equal. Europe in a gamble launched a massive operation called 'Fall Liberty' the objective was to airlift highly trained spec ops on to America soil, and capture key positions. They were told to hold on to them until the invasion force had landed.

The 46th elite paratroops composed of highly trained soldiers was tasked with infiltrating an American Military research center in hopes of finding some voluble data. What they found was something they had never seeing.

"My god...do you read this?" Asked a soldier was going through the Intel they had just secured.

"Yes I see it...did they really this would have worked? I mean without killing the test subject?" Asked another.

"A living one yes...but I don't know...anything's possible in this time and age...even a living weapon." He answered. What they had found was research and data on a project called 'Rebirth' a code name really. The European invasion was a disaster, at first it went well, but they didn't count on the Canadian forces to aid there America comrades. After 2 months of fighting the European forces were forced to retreat. In the public eye it was a massive defeat for Europe, but by military views it was a massive victory for Europe.

"Dame it! How could you let this happen! The now have all the data for project 'Rebirth'!" Shouted a very pissed off American General. It was after the invasion was over did they find out that their enemies had taken everything relating to that project.

"Sir we were caught off guard, but please give us some more time and we can get the project back on track." replied a researcher. The general snorted.

"Too late for that...the president has gutted the project. No more funding, this project is over." He said while walking out. It was true billions of dollars went into it, and it fell into enemy hands. A one man army project...gone just like that.

European researchers wasted no time in bringing the project known as 'Rebirth' back to life. The project was renamed and called project 'Heracles' a fitting name for a weapon such as this. For the next 5 years they had tested, but all test subjects failed. The mental stress the person endured was too much, the subject died, before the small Nanochips fused with their minds. Then a new they tried a different way, the idea was to implant the chips before the subject was even a baby. They did so by making a human out of DNA strands of some of the best in the world. The child who was the product of the project was named Reiner with no last name. He was the smartest human, and the strongest. The project was a success off, but was gutted due to the massive amount of resources needed. There was only one of his kind. Only one living weapon. He was able to produce an entire army out of nothing. The Nanochips in him were no normal chips, no they were tuned to sync in with his biological body. It gave him the ability to turn into small Nanochips, invisibility, and was complete unseen by any kind of radar. He was also able to use these chips to make structures such as whole buildings, massive weapons installments, and more. The little to his chips were his imagination. He had become a terror on the battlefield. Tales of a lone solder appearing only to produce an army out of nothing and destroy his enemies. There was one other use for his chips and that was to decompose organic matter. He could use them to decompose the organic matter of his enemies, it also allow him to learn everything his victim had learned in his life. A true terror indeed.

"Hurry up with it! He is almost here! If we don't stop him here we are all fucked! " Yelled a soldier.

"I am going as fast as I can...there done!" Replied the man. Today they would finally kill that monster.

"Will this work?" Asked a soldier.

"Yes it should. The EMP is fused with a proton cannon, the first of its kind, this not only gives it the effect of shutting down all electronic, but also fires a more accurate beam at the target with very high energy. One hit from this and he will be nothing, but a thing of the past." There target was Reiner who had went insane by what they were told. Who wouldn't after all the he has seen anyone would.

"HE'S HERE! LOOK!" Yelled a man. There standing in the distance was Reiner looking at the enemy fortress with hate in his eyes.

"Pff they think they can kill me? Well let me give them the taste of their own medicine." He then raised his hand and a cannon of the same size and shape started to form right next to him.

"Holy shit he just made that cannon out of nothing! Quick fire!" With that the cannon opened fire. Reiner also let lose his cannon. Both beams met in the middle, but something was wrong. Reiner quickly scanned the rising energy in the center. His eyes went wide and he tried to move away, but he was caught in the pull the rising energy created. _"Shit that portal leads to who knows were!" _He cursed in this mind. Before he could do anything he was sucked in.

**Forest of death:**

A 8 years old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was practicing in the forest of death in the middle of night. Why you may ask? Well his so called father had just announced that his sister would be the hair to the Namikaze clan. Naruto didn't like that why shouldn't he? It was his birthright dammit! He was the eldest child not his sister! Well at least he was the hair to the Uzumaki clan right? Wrong! His 4 years old brother was also announced the same day that he would be the Uzumaki clan hair. This pissed Naruto off to no end. He was always neglected due to the 9-tailed-fox in his sister. The only thing he had was his soul, and boy was the soul of the fox a bitch! Always saying how he was going to enjoy killing him and all the good stuff. Naruto had to train in secret, because his parents didn't like him being better than his sister or brother. He was pretty strong himself, he had mastered his father's Rasengan, hell he even completed it by adding his Chakra affinities to it. He was still trying to figure out the Hraishin no Jutsu. No one knew thought. Right now he was cutting Leafs to better control over his wind affinity.

"Those teme's...giving my birthright away just like that. Well you know I don't give a damn-" He was cut off by a small portal that open up and out came a man was looked to be about in his 20's, but he was badly wounded. He had deep cuts all over him.

"Ah...damn...I don't thing...I am going to...make it.." He said before turning towards Naruto. He thought for a minute. He knew he was going to die, but his powers...he could give them to this boy. He need someone, anyone to carry on his legacy, even if it was a child.

"Boy...do you...want power?" He asked while coughing out blood. Most of his Nanochips were unresponsive by because of that portal, and the rest that were working couldn't keep up with the injuries.

"Power? What kind of power?" Naruto asked. Naruto could feel the aura of power the man was giving off, but he had no Chakra. The man merely raised his hand and Nanochips formed on his hand.

"This...is the power...you shall receive...living Nanochips..that will..obey you command." He said. Naruto had no idea what Nanochips are, but just by looking at them he could tell they were indeed alive. He could tell that they were designed to do many things. He was about to ask how to use them and other details, but the man spoke first.

"Don't worry...once you...receive them...you shall know...how to use them...and everything I know...that also includes...what they can do.." The man replied he was losing blood and fast.

"Fine, I shall take you up on this offer." Naruto replied.

"Good...now come here...this might..hurt a little." The man replied. He brought his hand and placed it on Naruto's forehead. Then with all his might he commanded all the living Nanochips into the boy. Naruto could feeling the small chips smaller then the atom itself enter his skin and onto his brain. He screamed for a bit, but then came the memories of the man. The man's name was Reiner, a test subject who later went insane by the horrors of war he had witnessed. Naruto saw the war the man had been in. It was nothing like the war's they had here, but beyond the horrors of war Naruto saw something else. The weapons. Naruto was now a walking library of advanced weapons that were unmatched in the Elemental nations. he thought with this he would show them their mistakes. With this he could make something. _"Yes with this I can make something...a nation..no an empire...perhaps the I can start at the ruins of Uzushiohakure and bring back the true Uzumaki clan, one that doesn't abandon their family." _With that in his mind he turned in to tiny partials and headed home.

First Naruto would secure the forbidden scroll of sealing, after that he would copy any and all Uzumaki and Namikaze Jutsu's, but then something came to his mind. The Kyuubi. He knew that his Nanochips could decompose anything that was living, but what about a soul? He thought about it then with his mind made up he closed his eyes, only to open them after a few seconds to see the soul of Kyuubi looking at him with hate.

**"So my are you here to let be eat you alive or here to demand something?" **Asked the demon.

"Kyuubi...I am here to take out your soul." Naruto said flatly. The moment he said that he raised his hand and Nanochips streamed out by the thousands. He smirked. _"Well it seems like with the Uzumaki healing, and the Nanochips healing they are made fast. Not even a few hours have gone by and I can already feel thousands upon thousands of them in me_." The Kyuubi snarled. He didn't know what the boy was doing, but he could feel his soul being destroyed and consumed, and whatever little Chakra he had left.

**"DAMN YOU BOY! I WILL KILL YOU IN HELL ONCE WE MEET!" **The fox roared. He could see the smirk on the boy. He had lost, and he and lost to a boy. That day the fox was no more. Naruto approached the cage and tore the seal on it and it faded. Since there was nothing in the cage it had no effect. Naruto had killed the fox. He seceded where his father failed.

He opened his eyes to get back to the other tasks that needed to be done. First the forbidden scroll of sealing. He had to do it himself. He sneaked in the Hokaga tower with ease. The security of the tower was laughable. It was so easy to bypass the guards since most of them were sleeping. The trap seals were so damn easy to spot. "_Who in the 9 hells is in charge of the security here?"_ He thought. He made his way to the room the scroll was in. He opened the door slowly. There it was the scroll of sealing. With nothing to protect it. Naruto raised his hand, and his Nanochips quickly dissolved the scroll. Everything that was on the scroll was now in his mind. His first task was complete now it was time for the second, but he would have to do that later. He dissolved in to tiny partials and reappeared in his room. He then ordered some of his Nano's to head to the clan library to start copying all the Jutsu's he would have to wait for tomorrow till they were done after all there were a lot of them. While on his bed he was thinking what else could he do. _"I wonder if I can alter my DNA to make some kind of bloodline, I have heard that the Uzumaki have another bloodline other then the Chakra Chains, but has not being seen for at least a thousand year. I wonder what it could be?" _With that in his mind he went to sleep.

Naruto woke up next morning and sent about a few more Nano's to make the process a little bit faster. Meanwhile the legendary toad sage Jiraiya was talking to his former student Minato Namikaze. A few hours ago they had found out that the scroll of seal was missing. There was no trace of who did it, but they knew it was stolen.

"Minato the toad elder said that the prophecy has changed." He said. Minato wondered what had changed? Were Kasumi and Ichigo not the two who would bring peace to the world?

"Well what does it say?" He asked

"The elder toad told me that 'A boy shall receive power from a different world, and bring forth an empire of unchallenged might' I don't get it, neither of your children have power from a different world. What about Naruto? Does he have anything like that?" He asked.

"I don't think so, I mean he don't even have an ninja training." Minato said.

"Wait what? Minato are you saying that you or Kushina have not trained Naruto?" Jiraiya asked in a stern voice.

"No we had to train Kasumi and Ichigo since those two will bring peace." Minato replied. Jiraiya shakes his head in disappointment.

"Minato I am disappointed in you. How could to neglect your son just, because of a prophecy? And now the prophecy has changed and neither of your two children are the ones who will bring peace. Now you have a neglected son on your hand." Jiraiya said. While those two were busy talking Naruto was out of the village running at full speed towards the ruins ofUzushiohakure. He was glad that no one had noticed hi, otherwise his escape would have being a bit tuff.

**3 days later: **

It has been 3 days since Naruto has left the village, and the Leaf has been searching for him high and low. It was only after Minato went to check on Naruto did they found out that he was missing. Minato realized the mistake he has made not to mention the chance of Naruto becoming an enemy. Kushina was completely wreak once she found out Naruto left. She herself went out to search for him. However the two siblings didn't care at all. It didn't matter to them if he was here or not. Meanwhile Naruto had just arrived on the Island that held the remains of Uzushiohakure. To his surprise there were some people living here, and to his even greater surprise some of them were Uzumaki's. _"At least I won't have to start from nothing." _He thought. There were about 5 other Uzumaki families, and about 50 civilian families with some being former Ninjas. He approached the Uzumaki families, and asked them many question. They were surprised that there was he was an Uzumaki, even more when he told them that he was going to rebuild the village. They asked him and all he did was make a building large enough to house everyone there, when asked how he did it, he showed them his Nanochips which allowed him to do many things. First he made a few homes for the families, then he started to make factories which were manned machines his Nano's created allowing for the production of some resources. He needed more people though such as Clans, civilians, and if possible find more Uzumaki's. First he looked towards the Mist village. He had heard of an ongoing civil war being waged on bloodline users. If he could convince some of these bloodline users to join his village that would he a boost. He could also find some civilians too while at it. As for finding more ninjas, well he was going to look for missing-nin's to recruit. He wanted a modern military just like the one from that other world, but he wasn't a fool. He knew that a Shinobi was an invaluable asset in this day and age, but a modern military would still surpass a Shinobi on large scale warfare, because unlike a Shinobi a modern military relied on everyday citizens. Anyone could join it given that they met the requirements. He had looked around the island a bit and it was bigger than he thought, there was also a nearby island just as big as the main one. He hand work to do, after all he had heard of the saying Roman wasn't built in a day in the memories from that Reiner guy.

**7 Years Later:**

It has been 7 years since Naruto has gotten to rebuild Uzushiohakure. Naruto had modeled it after a city he had seen in Reiner's memories called Tokyo. According to the memories it was once a mega city with over 13 million people, however during the war it became a key target was left in ruins by naval bombardment. His Tokyo or as he called Neo-Tokyo was not filled with 13 million people but rather only 4 million, so it was not as crowed as the original. Naruto realized that it would be dame near impossible to teach people the technology, so to make things easier he implanted a single Nano in their minds. That Nano's job was very simple, it taught the brain the technology in a about a day, but the host would be sleeping most that time. With that Naruto was able to turn the once ruined Uzushiohakure into a mega city. The population grew fast, because of the medical technology Naruto introduced to the hospitals which saved lots of lives, and the child mortality rate was at an all time low, thanks to the Uzu-Police a peacekeeping force of Neo-Tokyo and other towns in the Whirlpool country. However Naruto had made a completely separate city just a few miles away from Tokyo. This city was modeled after Kyoto, this was also the new Uzushiohakure. Neo-Tokyo and new Uzushiohakure were like night and day. While Tokyo had technology left and right and was massive. The new Uzushiohakure was more small with less technology in it. Naruto wanted the Capital of the Whirlpool country (new Uzushiohakure or Neo-Uzushiohakure) to be surrounded by nature. There were small temples, with a few rivers, some housing complexes, Clan compounds, and the Uzukages palace or court which ever you make like to call it.

Naruto was busy at work, well paperwork even after all the technology paperwork was still not beaten. _"Dammit! One day I will defeat you!" _He thought. As he worked he thought of many things, first of all was that Whirlpool was ready. Its military might as of yet stood unchallenged, well to be fair no one knew that Whirlpool was up and running since it was mostly kept a secret and it helped that no one really went to Whirlpool and since it had Whirlpools protecting the Island it was even better. As he worked he failed to notice a figure walk behind him. Then the figure proceeded to hug him from behind.

"Come on Naru-kun! Why can't you ditch this paperwork and hang out with me!" Said the figure.

"Fuu-chan you know very well that I can't leave this work or else god knows what will happen." Naruto said to the mint green haired girl. He had met Fuu a year ago, he found out that she was the host of the 7 tailed-beast, but unlike the 9 tails who hated his host, the 7 tails didn't mind and because of that it had bonded with Fuu. Naruto found Fu during his trip to find more Shinobi's, he didn't expect to find her, but then again she lived outside of the village since most of the village hated her. Naruto thought that she was very cute and lived in horrible conductions. So he asked her to come with him to his country. At first she said that she would just be used as a weapon, but Naruto assured her that he would do no such thing. He told her what he was doing back at whirlpool, and he also assured her that no one will see her as a monster, but rather as a savior. After all his people trusted him and almost everyone knew that Uzumaki's are Fuinjutsu experts. Over the year they became friends and formed a very strong bond, then about 2 months ago Naruto finally grew a pair and asked her out. He feared rejection, but to his surprise she told him that she liked his as well.

"Come on Naruto I mean why can't you just use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and let your clones do it." Then it was all silent. Naruto looked at her with a blank face, then he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Fuu-chan...you are a genius!" He yelled then he made about 4 clones and told them to get to work. He then grabbed Fuu's hand and ran outside towards the gardens all the while yelling 'I DID IT! I HAVE FINILLY DEFEATED PAPERWORK!' Many chuckled at their rulers antics. Naruto might be the ruler of a nation, but he was a damn funny one.

**Leaf Village:**

Right now standing in front of the forth Hokaga were a few Shinobi's, his wife and 2 children's...well the youngest anyways, since his eldest was no were to be found.

"As you all know people are talking about Whirlpool being up and running again, and in fact they are by our reports. Now I am tasking all of you to go there and establish and alliance and Kushina since you are the Uzumaki clan head it will help since Whirlpool belongs to the Uzumaki clan. Dismissed" He said and everyone puffed away.

"Mom if Whirlpool is back up and running do you think we will find more Uzumaki's? Kasumi asked. Kushina smiled she too hoped to find more Uzumaki's.

"I hope so dear." She said. Her daughter smiled perhaps she could find more family. She didn't know how right she was.

They arrived at the villages gate to find others waiting for them. After a brief check they all start to head east towards a port which would lead them to Whirlpool. However none of them noticed a Beriev A-100 AWAC (This is a Russia AWAC thought it's supposed have its first flight in 2017 so DEAL WITH IT!) flying high in the sky. It was tasked with spying the Leaf village, and it just so happened to listen in on them.

"Sir it seems like this team is headed to Whirlpool. Orders?" Asked a man on board the aircraft.

"Send the report to the naval department and to Naruto-Sama." The officer said. The man nodded and did as he was told.

**Naval Department:**

The sea surrounding Whirlpool country was protected not only by the whirlpools, but also by the navy. The Naval department is in charge of handling any naval problems regarding national security such as outside threats. The navy consists of some old and some new such as the Udaloy II and sovremenny destroyers, a few T-AOE-8 supply ships, 2 Nimitz-class Aircraft carriers with a Ford-Class in production. For battleships they had 2 Yamato class battleships, it helped that they were actually super battleships meaning they displace roughly 60,000 tons. There were a few Wasp-class amphibious assault ships and some Type 071 LPD. They had 6 Ekranoplan ( I recommend you guys look this one up. It's a pretty cool one!) . main landing craft was the Utility of the navy, and the Air Cushion. Only 2 submarines are in service and both are an Los Angeles-class. There are many other vessels in the Whirlpool navy, but they are all tasked with the same thing. Protect the homeland at all cost.

"Sir Naruto-Sama has informed us that the incoming group be intercepted while on the sea and be brought to Neo-Uzushiohakure." Replied a officer to his commander.

"Very well have 2 Udaloy II and a Nimitz-class in charge of the escort. I also what's the status on that Antonov An-225, it was supposed to be here two days ago." Asked the commander.

"Sir the Antonov An-225 had some rapiers that needed to be done, but they have sent out 2 C-17 Globemaster III to instead. They should be here soon." The officer replied.

"Well all we need are those supplies and equipment." The commander said with a sigh.

**Off shore about 30 miles from Whirlpool country:**

The Leaf group had no problem so far and they were nearing the land of the Whirlpools. If what is up and running then it is most likely being lead by the Uzumaki's since only they know how to get past the Whirlpools. As they neared they encountered fog limiting their sight. Then all of the sudden they heard what sounded like waves crashing against something, then they say the shadow of the 2 massive destroyer's. The ship the Leaf nin's were one was forced to come to a stop by the 2 massive ironclad ships.

"This is Naval officer Kenshian Uzumaki of the Whirlpool navy. We are here to escort you to Neo-Uzushiohakure. Any aggressive action taken towards the Whirlpool nation will be seen as an act of war. You have being warned." Said the voice of the megaphone. The group was shocked a bit, but there was an Uzumaki, another one alive and part of this Whirlpool navy. The group had no choice do as they were told and were escorted. Along the they saw other vessels some were massive with flat decks with some things on them other that were like the ones escorting. Then they say the Whirlpools, but the thing was that there were massive paths that clear of Whirlpools that allowed the ships in and out, and those paths were guarded heavily.

"What do you think about this? I mean we haven't seen any ships like these before. They also look far more advanced than any elemental nation ships." Asked Ichigo.

"Well I don't know myself. We are going to find out when we get to Neo-Uzushiohakure." Kushina said. Soon a city came in their view. It was unlike anything they had seen. It was massive and it had massive buildings that reached the very clouds. They were made of glass and steel, the roads were not dirt roads but rather paved, and people were driving strange things. The city was very well organized with its own police force to keep the peace. It was very...different than any other elemental nation village or town. The people were acting like the worlds problem didn't affect them at all. Living there daily life's as if there was no war. It seemed so...peaceful here. They had landed on what seemed to look like a dock...just a rather massive one. Then all of the sudden some armored vehicles showed up from no were. They stopped a few feet's from them, and other of them came a few soldiers who carried strange objects.

"Hello, My name is Nayusto Uzumaki, commander of the 23rd armored division, of the 2nd Whirlpool army. I will be taking you all to Neo-Uzushiohakure." Said a red haired man who seemed to be in his yearly 20's. The Uzumaki family now knew for sure that there were more, and they were alive. The all boarded one of the armored vehicles, there Nayusto answered much of their questions. First they found out the Uzumaki clan was very much alive, in fact it already have about and hundred or so member. Then they asked about the city and the their military itself. They were informed about the city and how it operated, but he told them very little of their military saying that it was a modern fighting force. A half-hour later the noticed that they were exiting the city and entering the suburbs which seemed even more peace full. The strange part was the homes. They ever a mix of your average day house with other design they weren't familiar with. A few more hours later the noticed they were entering another city, thought this one was not ask massive as the first, but it had lots of nature integrated in it. Soon they stopped in front of a massive castle (Think of the castle in Kyoto too lazy to explain what it looks like).

"Well it seems like from here you will be escorted by the guards." With that the armored convoy left the Leaf nin's to the castle guards. They were very different. They looked like Shinobi's, yet their gear was a mix between a Shinobi, a Samaria and those other soldier. The wore a Samaria type armor, but had pouches for ninja tools, and even had some of those strange objects in their hands like the others. It was the swords that got their attention. It looked like a sword but more mechanical. They didn't know what it was but they figured it was a lethal weapon. In fact it was. The swords they cared were Saber Katana, these Katana's could look like a normal one, but once drawn it looked like it was covered in some kind of lighting. They walked in the castle, towards the throne room. The castle wasn't overly decorated, but rather quite plain yet beautiful at the same time. Now they are sitting in the throne room waiting for the Whirlpool leader or daimyo as they called it. The waited for about an hour and finally the daimyo arrived. He wore a hat which covered most of his face, and a red Yukata jacket underneath it he had white shirt with some armor, to top it off he wore complete black pants which also had armor underneath it.

"So it looks like some one of the great 5s have finally sent someone over here. What is it that you want?" Naruto asked thought none of the recognized him, because his faces was covered and he used Chakra to alter his voice.

"Well Daimyo-Sama we have heard that the Whirlpool country was back up again and we are here to offer an treaty that will make us allies, and new open new trade routes." Kushina said. The answer would shock them all.

"I see...unfortunately I will have to decline." He replied. It shocked them somewhat.

"But Daimyo-Sama the Leaf and Whirlpool were always allies since the beginning. So why are you declining a new alliance with us?" She asked.

"Well that is simple really it was because of the Leaf that our once proud nation fell, It was because of their refusal to send aid did our village fall." He said with hate in his word.

"Plus you would abandon Whirlpool again...just like how you abandon your own flesh and blood." He finished. This earned wide eye from the three Uzumaki's. The other nin's knew what they were talking about, but they didn't know about the abandon part.

"W-what do you mean Daimyo-Sama." She asked. Naruto smirked.

"Don't try to lie. I know that you abandon your eldest son as soon as he could walk on his own two feet's, I know that you can his birthright to the youngest, I also know how you refused to train him, all this can get you disowned by the Uzumaki clan alone with your children." Naruto said, while slowly getting up, and reaching for his hat. "After all I would know...right mother?" He said as he removed his hat. They all were shocked, very shocked.

"Naruto-kun..your alive and all this time...you were here?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why yes I was. For the past 7 years I have being rebuilding Whirlpool from the ground up into a superpower. Soon very soon the world shall that the Uzumaki clan lives, but first I Naruto Uzumaki Clan head of the Uzumaki clan here by stripe Kushina Uzumaki, Kasumi Uzumaki, and Ichigo Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan statues, and are hereby banished from the Uzumaki clan. You shall also hand over any and all Uzumaki scroll's, objects and Jutsu's that you or your village has, and finally the Leaf village small remove the swirl on your headbands since it is the Uzumaki clan symbol. Failure to meet these demands will mean war with the Whirlpool nation. You have two weeks to comply." Naruto said.

"Wait you can't do this! I am the next in line to be the Uzumaki clan head." Ichigo yelled. Naruto looked towards him.

"Oh really? Then tell me did YOU lead all the remaining Uzumaki and rebuild our homeland? Didn't think so. The people here trust me as their leader, so if you were to take up charge they would demand you to step down. As for you being the next in line, that is impossible since only the eldest can he the next in like meaning me. The only way you can be next in line is if either one I die, or I give up my right to be the next clan head. You shall all be transported back to Konoha, and remember my demands." He finished and then walked out of the throne room. The guards gathered the Leaf nin's and loaded them on a V-22 Osprey which was escorted by two Ah-1Z viper's. The trip back was uneventful as the landed in the open space in front of the Hokaga tower. No one knew what that flying thing was or better yet the other 2 that were still flying. Once they were dropped of the Osprey along with the two viper's took off towards Whirlpool.

Kushina had dismissed the group, only she her two children and Minato were in the Hokaga office. Kushina had told him what happened and it shocked him, but then he remembered what Jiraiya said about the prophecy. It was Naruto all along. He was the child of prophecy. Now his son was demanding everything of Uzumaki clan be removed and returned to Whirlpool or else he risked war. At first he wasn't going to give into his sons demands, but after an overview of Whirlpools technology it changed his mind. He realized that the Leaf had a massive disadvantage when dealing with technology. During the two weeks the a few Mi-26s arrived some carried troops just to make sure that the Leaf did anything stupid. The others carried off any and all things belonging to the Uzumaki clan and it was a lot of stuff. The Leaf village was in an outrage. Not only had any Uzumaki related objects removed it was the removing of the swirl which hurt the Leaf, after all it was there symbol which had been removed.

Meanwhile Naruto and his generals were planning. Planning for what you may ask? Well planning for war. His first two targets will be Iwa and Kumo. These two were responsible for the destruction and the massacre of the Uzumaki clan, and he was going to make them pay. His plan was simple. His naval forces would sail from the Kasumi Straights and go over lighting country and into the Gaikotsu bay. From there the Hidden Cloud Village was in his naval forces range and could launch landing operations, while this was happening he would have a second task force is charge of taking Frost country. The Hidden Rock village would be a challenge, but they decided to use airborne forces after intense bombing from a few B-2 sprits and Tu-160s. He had heard that of the Hidden Sound village which belonged to ugly snake so he tasked about 20 B052H Stratofortress to pound the snake's village to the ground. Oh yes there would be blood, but it this invasion wouldn't start for at least a month. He was waiting for a certain weapon to be ready. A Weapon so power full that a tailed Beast bomb couldn't hold a candle to it.

"Naruto-Kun come on lets go do something fun! It gets really boring when you are not around." Fu said.

"Ok Fuu-Chan I am done for the day anyways so what do you want to do?" He asked. he truly loved the girl. She was easy going like him and so full of energy.

"Hmm why don't we go out and grab something to eat." She said with the puppy dog eye no Jutsu. _"Damn even now I can't resist that Jutsu" _He thought.

"Ok Fuu-chan lets go." He said. Fu jumped on him as if she was granted some kind of pass to haven.

**Month later: **

Offshore near the Hidden Cloud village 2 Yamato class battleships are on the stand by, they are aided by a few missile cruisers for more accurate fire, they also have a aircraft carrier with them, but the main bulk of their force are the landing crafts and supply ships. Within the flag ship the admiral waits for attack order. After a few short minuets a ship message was sent. _'Begin the Operation: Climb Cloud' _That was it, not wasting a second the admiral ordered naval bombardment form the two super battleships to begin. Each of these battleship carried 5 of these massive turrets, and each turret had 3 18.1 inch barrels on them. These were its main battery's. That day hell would rain down on the cloud village. Soon the landing crafts were told to begin their landing operations. While special squads gave coordinates for the missile cruisers to destroy.

**Forest country:**

Forest country was utter hell. The task force in charge of taking it had decided to drop napalm to burn out the enemy ninjas and it worked like a charm. Towns and villages were spared, but the ninja sections were all game and the task force showed no mercy. Soon the landing troops started to advance towards the capitol of the country. Forest country didn't last a single day.

**Hidden Earth Village:**

It was just another normal day in the village, but that was all to change when all of the sudden explosions started happening. They didn't know how it was happening, but then spotted the bombs falling from the sky's. The tried to use earth Jutsu's to shelter them self, but the bombs pierced thought the earth. This happened for about a full 3 hours, luckily only a few civilian buildings were damaged, however the ninja buildings were for a lack of better term...craters. Then our of now were massive metal birds were flying over there village, and they seemed to be dropping something. This was operation September Snow due to the parachutes being all white and so many of them it looked as if it was snowing.

**Sound Village:**

Orochimaru was having just another normal day of doing 'experiments' on his test subjects *cough*Little boys*cough* that is until his village was turned into a massive hole in the ground by some 20 or so flying metal birds. All his experiments...gone, all his ninjas...gone. How he survived he didn't know, but he thanked what every god out there for saving him (Not like any god would save him..)

It has been a few days since the attacks on Cloud, Iwa, Forest, and Sound. Reports are coming in that Lighting, Earth, and Forest have surrendered not even after 3 days of fighting. Forest was the first to fall, followed by Lighting and Earth. It is also known that it was the Whirlpool Nation, now renamed Whirlpool Empire was behind all these invasion. The Elemental nations were shocked that a Island Nation such and Whirlpool attacked 3 country's the same day and forced them to surrender within 3 days. Now Naruto was demanding all countries west of Whirlpool Island to surrender. Naruto really didn't mind the Eastern Countries since they have been at peace for a very long time. It was the Western part of the Elemental Nations which was more violent. Inland countries like Wave and Snow were Naruto had removed the tyrants happily let them self be annexed by Whirlpool. Then the high officials were allowed to keep their positions in order to govern the region. However bigger countries such as Wind and Fire refused to surrender. Smaller Nations decided to ally them self with Wind and Fire. Mist was pretty weekend by the civil war so it could do nothing in its position plus Whirlpool navy would just bombard them to oblivion since Mist was just a collection of island. Rice country surrendered since it had already been attacked by Whirlpool and they did not want a repeat of the Sound village.

"I can't believe that Naruto has started a 4th war." Minato said. He looked around the room. In the room were leaders the small countries, and of Wind and Fire.

"Lord Hokaga, this is your mess you do realize that? Since it is your eldest son who has started this mess." Replied a noble.

"Yes I know, but he won't listen to me. He is dead set on this path. We either surrender to him, or fight." Minato answered. They were all thinking of what to do next when a Samaria barged in

"Mifune-Sama! Whirlpool forces have invaded Land of Iron! They are pushing our forces back on all fronts!" He said. Everyone was shocked. The Land of Iron might be a land of Samaria's, but they were one of the best. Even a ninja would have trouble fighting them, and here the Whirlpool forces were pushing them back with ease on two fronts.

"Quick we must send aid-." Before Minato could finish.

"No...tell the Whirlpool forces that the Land of Iron has surrendered...we cannot win this war." Mifune said. Shock was on everyone's face. How could Mifune just give up?

"But Mifune-Sama surly your joking." Replied a noble.

"I am not...I have seen what their forces can do. At least with this my people will be spared." With that he got up and left the room. Now everyone was really thinking hard. The enemy had the resources and the forces to launch multiple attacks on a large scale, but how? Surely they didn't have this many Shinobi's. Then they realized that the enemy forces consisted of your average day civilian. This was a new kind of war they were not familiar with.

**2 Months later:**

After 2 months of fighting many countries have already fallen to Whirlpool forces. Any and all counter-attacks failed, though they did manage to kill a some enemy soldiers, but along the way the enemy changed tactics. They were now using a tactic called blitzkrieg, or lighting war. Artillery and Aircrafts would weaken the enemy's defenses, which was then followed up by land forces, first the armored tanks would smash through there linens, behind the tanks infantry would follow up clearing any remaining resistance. Now we find a battle group of armored tanks and infantry camouflaged in desert theme waiting by the Wind countries boarder.

"Sir the order has arrived operation: Iron Sand is a go." Said a radio man.

"Very well tell the battle group to move out. Remember our target is the Sand village." With that that the battle group charged through the desert kicking up dusts. The Sand Ninjas could see the dust could in the distance and it was nearing towards them fast. They realized that it was the enemy forces, before they could do anything the armored tanks opened fire. Heat shells and armor piecing shells thought the village walls. It was followed up by rocket artillery raining death up the village. Soon the tanks pored nit he village with infantry watching their backs killing any ninja who tried to attack. In just a short few hours the Sand village has fallen.

The leaf village has seen better days. It was slowly being cut off from its allies by enemy bombers who kept bombing out there encampments. They have yet to attack the village itself. Word then came the Wind has fallen due to the fall of Sand. It was not looking good. Then all of the sudden a single helicopter came into view. It's markings stated that it was a messenger. It landed outside of the village and stated that it was here to only pass along a device that will give them a message. After the device was giving the messenger helicopter left with its pilot. After 4 hours everyone was in the Hokaga tower's office looking at the strange device. then it came to life and showed a Image. A holographic Image of Naruto.

"People of the Elemental Nations, you many know he as Emperor Naruto Uzumaki of the Whirlpool empire. Three months ago I demanded all of you to surrender however you chose to resist. I shall give you once more chance, but only after you have seen the power Whirlpool command." The image shifted to a single plane that was flying high above the hidden Rain village. As it neared the center of the village its Bombay doors open revealing a single bomb. Then the bomb was released and was dropped at the very center of the village. What followed next was unbelievable. There was a massive explosion that could be felt all the way here. Then explosion was so massive in size and power that it formed a huge Mushroom cloud. After it cleared up they saw the village was...gone. Everything within 50 miles was complete wiped out.

"That is the power of the Whirlpool Nation, I offer you a chance to surrender and remember this is you last change. If you do not surrender then more of these bombs will be dropped and they will be far more lethal." With that the holographic image was cut. Everyone was stunned and with this act many had lost the will to fight. Soon nation after nation surrender under the fear of being wiped out. The Leaf village still refused. Naruto instead of launching another WMD (Weapon of mass destruction) ordered all of his forces to invade the Leaf from every point of access they could find. The Leaf would have to fight a war on 4 fronts. The Fire county's capitol fell after 3 days of fighting. Now the Whirlpool forces have surrounded the village itself.

"I offer you only last chance to give up. If you refuse then what follows next will be on your head Hokaga." Naruto said. He himself led the invasion if the Fire country and now he stood before the his former village, his former family. A part of him hoped that they would take his offer, but alas it was not meant to be.

"We will never surrender!" Minato said. Over time he realized that his son hated his family and would never forgive them. So he was ready to kill him to put an end to this madness. Naruto sighed.

"So be it." With that his forces unleashed hell. He had given a no survivors order. No one would of the Leaf village would be left alive, not even his family. A full day of fighting and the Leaf managed to held the ground even after been pushed back from the walls. The walls had fallen. The enemy troops showed no mercy. An wounded they found was killed. No one was spared. This was war. Another 3 days passed and the remaining Shinobi's of the village were pushed back all the way to the tower. The finial defense. Naruto had ordered his forces to pull back. No sooner after that napalm it the tower setting it all on fire. The defenders inside were torched alive. Left to burn.

"This war is now officially over. Commander your orders are now to secure this region and start the perception for reconstruction." Naruto said while walking towards a helicopter.

"Yes sir!" The commander replied. It was over the war was won now it was time to rebuild.

**10 years later:**

It has been 10 years since the 4th war and the world for the lack of a better term...peaceful. The R of the reconstruction acquired lands was finished about a year ago. Now the Whirlpool empire was the single largest empire on the planet and also the most advanced one as well. It's cities were massive, and its military might unchallenged. It all started by a single experiment from another world gone wrong and it ended up giving power to a boy who used it to built and empire.

"Daddy!" shouted a small girl with mint green hair.

"Eh? Oh! So what has being my little girl being doing?" Naruto asked. This was his little Daughter Aiko she was very much like her mother easy going and all ways carefree. She even had the same hair color and eyes as her. A carbon copy of her mother.

"Oh nothing much just-" She was cut off by her brother.

"AKIO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU WILL NEVER LEARN TO PRANK AGAIN!" Came the voice of her brother Akihiko. He was very much like his father, but had some red streaks along with green ones as well in his blond hair. Thought right now his hair was colored complete pink due to his sisters prank.

"Gah! He found he! See you later dad! I hope mom doesn't kill me." Then all of the sudden Fuu walks in.

"Oh Aiko-Channnn why did you prank me do?" Fuu asked. She was completely covered in orange. Both father and daughter started laughing.

"Naruto-Kun...why are you laughing." She asked with a sweet smile...to sweet. Naruto shut himself up.

"Oh will you look at the time! I have a meeting to attend to! See you later!" With that he turned in to tiny particles eager to avoids his wife's rage.

"No faire! I have yet to learn that trick!" Aiko yelled. Both children had received his Nanochips. Since they too were alive and in is blood. It became a bloodline. The world was in peace since the 4th war and life for Naruto and his family couldn't be better.

**Well that's it people this was only a one shot remember that.**


End file.
